The Best Waitress
by midnafan105
Summary: After a shocking note from the goverment, Cilan.Chili,Cress amd Hilda find out the restaurant is going up for sale by force. They will try everything they can to keep it running. Will they be succesful? SEQUEL TO THE NEXT WAITRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Waitress**

I stare at the note hanging on door. You can hear the music going through the door. Cilan rushes inside and comes back minutes later with his two brothers. They stare at it, reading it, taking in what it says and realize, this might be the end of the restaurant.

Cress burst out." What?! They can't do that! Who are these people?!"

"Cress, calm down. There's gotta be a way to fix this." Cilan says. Chili just stares into the darkness across the street. Down comes the house salesman. He walks right past us and nails a _For Sale_ sign in front of the large window that had showed Striaton Park perfectly, that brought so many customers. Ruined. What else will the government ruin for me? My friends? They've already scarred them for life. My home? If it's against the law, they'll probably do it happily. I hate them. That must be some sort of record. I've been here for a month and a half and I already hate the government. I feel Cilan put his hand on my shoulder.

" Have any ideas, Hilda?" He asks me.

"Ideas? For what?" I ask.

" Ideas to keep the restaurant running." Cress says. But who would do this in the first place? Who would complain about the restaurant? Then it hits me. The fangirls.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew it. They've been against me from the start. I sink to ground realizing that this is all **my** fault. Cilan, Chili and Cress didn't do anything, it was me. I started crying. My head in my hands, I feel a lot worse than any of them ever could. They're perfect. With their glimmering eyes and kind souls. All I do is ruin all of that. Cilan bends down beside me, and stated pulling me in for a comforting hug. I break free of it and start running as fast as I can. I take sharp turn and start tumbling down a muddy hill. I stand up at the bottom, brushing off some of the mud, the rest stuck to the white apron and black vest. I continue to run and find myself hiding under the bridge.

I here walking up above that stopped soon after. Then, Chili appeared in front me. I hide my face in my curled up arms. I look up every once and a while, to once find Chili right beside me.

"Hilda, Are you okay? What's going on?"

"No, I'm not okay." I mumble.

"Why?" He asks me.

"It's my fault the restaurant closing. It's because of the fangirls, I know it."

" It's nothing to worry about." Chili replied. I look up at his face. "We will get to keep it. If there's anything my brothers can do, it's definitely keeping what is most important to them."


	3. Chapter 3

I look at Chili.

"Really?"

"Of Course!" Chili stood up. He put out his hand for me to take. I took it happily. We start to walk back to the restaurant.

"What happened to you?" He asked when he noticed my dirty outfit.

"It's a long story…" I answered.

"you fell down a hill didn't you."

"Uh, kinda." I said not wanting to admit my defeat from a hill. Chili pulled me into like a sideways hug. We soon arrived back at the restaurant, only to find a SOLD stamp over the usual FOR SALE. I felt my heart sink in my chest. I attack Chili and tears take over my face. I feel drops of water on my head and realize, Chili's crying too.

Cress walks out along with a tall lady.

"Now remember, you've got 5 days to GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed the last part.

"I know." Cress mumbled. The lady leaves. I saw Cress look over and notice Chili and I on the ground, and balling our eyes out. I saw him start to walk over. Once Cress reached us, he bent down and whispered in my ear:

"Everything is going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day…

I find myself packing my bags, tears falling on it every now and then. What will Cilan, Chili and Cress say when they see my packing or even leaving? I look around at the empty room. No clothes in the closet expect the waitress outfit that I couldn't bear to take or I break down in tears. The sheets on the bed made past my standards and note on the table for the triplet's. I walk down the stairs, clock bounding the numbers of 6:01. I walk down the hall right before the double doors but something catch's my eye. I turn and look at one picture on the wall. Cilan, Chili, Cress and me. My tears start to flow faster; I force myself to keep moving forward before I'm out the front doors. I take a deep breath and head into the breaking dawn of Striaton.

I start running all the way until I reach Accumula town. My tears still flowing. I reach Nuvema town in about an hour. I walk back to my former home and walk into the door, only to be greeted by water gun to the head. I look forward to see my brother playing with Oshawatt. I look at him.

"Uh, Hey… Hilda." He says then ran up stairs. I walk over to the couch and take a seat, dropping by backpack, spilling all the memories from Striaton that I can't bear to look at now. I look at the clock that now holds the numbers of 12:00. I walk up to my room. I open the door and find my brother prancing around in my friend Bianca's dress that she left with me for "safekeeping" before her date with my other friend Cheren, but never came to pick up. I stare at him and close the door slowly. I walk back down the stairs to find my mother. But I forgot that even before I left, she went to Castellia City for her new job. As the sun sets I end up thinking back to those times when I would climb up to the rooftop balcony or headed to the park in Striaton to watch the sunset. Everything always seemed WAY better in Striaton than in this small town. Why did I ever leave anyway. Was it because I caused them to much trouble and then made them lose their house, yes, it was.

**Cilan's P.O.V**

I stare at the note in my hand. Backpack on my back and my brothers beside me. You could say we're taking a short road trip to Nuvema town.


	5. Chapter 5

My tears start to flow again. Thinking about everything I had done wrong. I walk back upstairs, passing my stupid brother. Did I ever really introduce him? Well he's my dumb brother and his name is Hilbert. He always wanted to go on a journey, but when we got to professor Juniper's lab to pick our starters, he totally chickened out and ran back home.

The doorbell rings.

"I'LLLLLLLLLLL GEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT HHHIIIILLLLLDDDDAAAAA! (I'LL GET IT HILDA!)" He screams.

"KAY!" I call back.

"Um, Hilda… It's for you." He says at the door of my room. I drop the book I was writing. I might have been a diary… I stand up and walk out the door, following my brother to the front door where my guest awaits.


	6. Chapter 6

I open the door, only to find none other than Cilan standing.

"CILAN!" I scream.

"Hilda," He crosses his arms. He sighs." Can I come in?"

"O-of course." I respond and Cilan comes in. He sits on the couch with me following and sitting across from him. He looks at me. I smile half-heartedly, knowing that I'm going to soon start breaking out into tears. Then I do. My head falls into my hands and I slip off the couch and plummet to the carpet beneath it. I hear Cilan stand up almost immediately and rush to my side. He bends down and I feel his arms wrap around me. I hug him back.

"It's my fault…" I whisper into his black button-up vest.

"No. It's not. Stop saying that." I sigh and let go. He pulls back. He looks at me sincerely with his sage green eyes.

"Will you come back?" He asked. I stare into his eyes. I take a deep breath.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

I head up to my room and grab my bag that I luckily didn't unpack. I rush back down the stairs at meet Cilan at the door.

"You ready to go?" I ask him.

"What do mean 'am I ready '?! I didn't bring anything?!" He reacts. I laugh lightly. I walk out the door into Nuvema. It's so different from Striaton... Cilan follows me out and we start walking back to the place where I always have a "good time."

We reached Striaton in about an hour and headed back to restaurant immediately, Cilan probably had shifts to work, and so did I now that my wrist had healed. We walked in the door.

" Would you mind putting this in the house Hilda?" Cilan asked me handing his backpack to me.

"No, of course not." I wonder what he even needed a backpack for anyway? Maybe he thought it was a longer trip than it was. Anyway. I walked over to the hallway and headed down to the big double doors and open them when I reach them. I find Cress typing something furiously into the computer with Chili hanging over him. Cress threw his back and sighed.

"Chili, can you just give me a little space for a while?" Cress asked his brother above him.

"Fine, Mr. grumpy." Chili says back and backs away. Cress gives him glare.

"I-I meant that in a good way of course!" Good try Chili, good try. I walk up behind Cress and find that he's looking at houses up for sale.


	8. Chapter 8

I mentally freak out when I see he's searching for houses with 4 bedrooms. Why? They don't expect me to come with them do they? Chili walks back over.

"Cress." He asks.

"What?"

"What box do I put my stuff in?" Cress turns around in his chair and stares at Chili.

"Are you serious?"

"…Yes…" Chili mumbles.

"I don't care an empty one!" Cress replies and turns back around.

"KK." Chili walks off the find an empty box. "Found one!" He adds when he's around the corner entering the living room. Cress sighs. I feel a hand land my shoulder.

"You should start packing too, Hilda." Cilan says. I look at him.

"You want me to come with you?" I ask.

"Of course!" He replies.


	9. Chapter 9

I start walking up the stairs and head into my room. I pack the remaining items I left into the box in the corner of the room. I leave it there once I'm done like Cilan told me too. I walk back down and see Cress on the phone.

"Ya, ok." He says and hangs up.

"I gotta go, see you later." Cress walks by me and out the door.

"HEY, CILAN!" Chili runs on the hallway above the stairs and hangs off the banister to get to stairs faster and tumbles down them. I jump out of the way and the red-haired waiter crashes face first onto the hardwood floor. Cilan sighs and Chili starts to pick himself up.

"What?" Cilan asks.

"I finished packing."

"And why does that matter so much to you?"

"'Cause now I can do whatever I want."

"Knock yourself out." Cilan heads to the computer and starts to use it. I suddenly see him sigh in relief and smiles. We are supposed to move out tomorrow so, I don't know what is going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chili's up now and has an ice pack held to his head. He needs to learn to slow down. Cilan is reading his e-reader that he was going to put in his backpack anyway so it wasn't a big deal and Chili finally realized that all of the game consoles were packed up, so he was pretty down.

I couldn't stop thinking about why Cress left in such a rush. It seems like something someone in love would do when they find out their lover is in grave danger or something like that. Wait, the eavesdropping, the sudden change of heart and the rush out the door, Cress **must **be in love!


	11. Chapter 11

It's now 10:00 pm and Cress still isn't home. Cilan's starting to worry, I mean, it has been almost 5 hours and anything can happen in Striaton. Chili fell asleep on the couch and I'm just about to do the same thing. Cilan's pacing in front of me and called Cress 10 times already without an answer.

"Cilan, I'm sure he's fine." I comfort him. He turns to me.

"I hope you're right…"

"Where did he go anyway?" I ask.

"I don't know." Cilan replies. I sigh and lay down. I'm so tired.

"I'm heading out to search for him."

"Kay…" I say through my tiredness. Cilan grabs a blanket a droops it over me.

"Bye." He says. I lazily wave back to him. After he leaves I almost immediately fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up in the morning still on the couch with Chili still sleeping across from me. Cilan had returned home and was now getting ready for the move I completely forgot about. Cress bursts in the door.

"I'm here!" He exclaims and pauses to catch his breath. I'm wide awake now. I thought Cress was already home. Where was he the whole night? I stand up walk to the table. I got marks on my skin that matches the pattern on the couch. I didn't realize I fell asleep in my everyday clothes.

"Cress, can you wake up Chili?"

"No thanks."Cress replies.

"Come on,"

"UGH! Fine." Cress walks over to Chili. "Chili, wake up."

"No." Chili mutters.

"Come on."

"No."

"We have to go, Get up."

"NO!" Chili grabs the pillow from under his head and whacks Cress across the head with it. Then he gets up.

"I was already up; I just wanted to whack you in the head." Chili happily says.

"I hate you." The blue-haired brother replies.

"Awwwww, Thanks!" Chili takes it as a compliment. He has the most different way of responding to people. I sigh and look around at the bare walls and all the empty spaces around from the movers slowly taking our stuff to the truck. I hang over Cilan and look at his pokedex he had attached to his wrist. 10:00. Did I really sleep in that late?

We soon start heading to the truck and I know that I will probably never see this place again. All the training and memories will stay and will soon be gone. And who knows what the next owners will do to this place. Trash it? Break the windows, smash holes in the walls? I hope not.

We soon arrive at our new house. Chili and I are speechless. We never knew anything about the next house as Cilan and Cress kept it a secret from us.

"Oh. My. Gosh." We say at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

The house looked like it was a three story, and it was indeed. Every flower pot outside was filled with a different type of flower for each. The inside was **huge**. It had traditional Japanese sliding doors that led to each room. I loved it here. It was the opposite of all my worries and rants.

I sigh and drop my bags when I walk in the door. Chili runs past me and fully inspects the house.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chili screams from what sounds like the back door. I walk over and soon find myself looking out the glass window at a pool and a hot tub. I stare out the door in shock. How much did they spend on this place? Suddenly, Chili and I are tackled from behind by none other than Cress.

"Surprised aren't you?" He asks. Cilan appears in the background, smiling. Cress lets me go but keeps hold of Chili and keeps pulling him in closer until he starts begging for air. Cress then lets him go and hit Chili **hard** across his head.

"OW!" He screamed and stared at Cress. "What was that for?!" He asks while rubbing his head with his hand.

"For revenge." Cress replies.

"Ugh." Chili groans. I think I like it here. I wonder what it's gonna be like from now on.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been about a week since we moved in to our new house which you could easily call a mansion. Things have been going well. Cilan figured his way to get around in the kitchen pretty fast. Cress found a quiet place where he could calm down a read a book; a plus for him was Chili didn't know where it was. And Chili had been swimming **every day**. I was getting along well to. I had set my room up just the way I wanted it. Everything was fine for me!


	15. Chapter 15

In about a month, I was used to **everything.** I was used to waking up to a fine feast each morning, Cress' leaving each day, Chili's whining to annoy his 2 older brothers and Cilan's amazing cooking. Everything I was used too. What I wasn't used to was fangirls finding the location to our house to find out why Cress is apparently dating a girl named _Miku. _He was apparently spotted with her at the hospital a few days ago and had made the newest addition of _PokéBeat. _And all the fangirls who read that magazine had to tell their friends, who told their friends and so on. Why are they always so caught up in the triplet's life and not their own?

That morning, Cress was totally run over by fangirls, I believe he actually had some marks left afterwards, poor Cress. Around 2:00 p.m. that afternoon there was a furious knock at the door. Chili went to answer happily. The second the door was the slightest bit open, a dark blue-haired boy burst in. He had dark blue eyes to match his hair and wore a long blue scarf around his neck. His clothes consisted of a long white jacket with blue stripes flying down the length of it. It was buttoned up to the start of his light brown jeans that also had a stripe going down each side though this one was a bright yellow colour. Cress flinched at the sudden door burst and stared at him like he was a little kid who had just got in a **ton** of trouble.

The tall unnamed stranger walked over to Cress. He had a furious look on his face that made me feel **REALLY** uncomfortable. Suddenly he grabbed Cress by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up.

"Ugh-h…" Cress groaned. I could see Chili was trying to build the courage to stand up for his dear brother, but he just couldn't. I couldn't either. But somehow, I still stood up.

"Hey!" I screamed at him. "Put him down!"

"Oh, and who do we have here?" He said dropping Cress to the floor which he hit with a _whack!_ The stranger started circling around me. I just stared at him and tried to keep strong. He suddenly pushed me to floor, acting like he had _accidently _fallen and **landed on top me.**

"G-get off me!" I screamed at him. Then I saw Cress get up and grab his long scarf draping down his back and pull it as hard as he could. This sent him across the room to a painful whack courtesy of the wall. I slowly picked myself up off the floor. Cilan, Chili and Cress started to walk over to "scarf man" as I've decided to call him.

"You know what? Let's just call this a little_ happy_ get together, okay?" He tried to persuade them to change their mind about something. I just didn't know what. Then I noticed what Cilan had. Leftover desserts from fangirls that had heard about us being forced to move and made the boys desserts that they claimed didn't taste at all good. They wouldn't have even taken a bite anyway if the girls didn't leave until they did.

" If you come in here like you own the place, threaten me, and hurt Hilda, you will pay,_** Kaito.**_" Cress said taking a dessert from Chili beside him. I stare blankly and decide to stay back, but, not for the world would I miss _this._ _Kaito_ slid back into as if to get out of reach. Cress took a deep breath and threw the dessert in his hand. It landed perfectly on his jacketed chest. Cilan and Chili started also.

That ended the fight between Cress and _Kaito_. It turns out he was the one who had bought the restaurant and is planning to keep it** FOREVER**. But it doesn't really matter, as long as I'm with the people who I care about most, everything is perfect.

**End of Book Two…**


End file.
